


【宁西】蝉鸣

by C1075



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1075/pseuds/C1075
Summary: 纯车。-炮友--dirty talk--失禁-





	【宁西】蝉鸣

暑气被蝉鸣编织后挂上了纵横的电线，和着小县城里特有的烟火气，编织成陈龙的夏天。  
一张红票子被拍到了玻璃柜台上。  
“老板，来包软中华。”不是本地的口音。  
陈龙右手离开鼠标，从柜子上抓起钞票塞进柜台下的纸盒里，再从柜台里摸出烟拍到柜台上，一气呵成，视线都不用离开面前的屏幕。手却没能缩回来，扣住他的那只手还颇具暗示性地反复摩挲着。  
屏幕也同时变成了黑白的。  
“宁王，别搞事。”陈龙的左手也终于离开键盘，站起来伸了个懒腰，发出一声意味不明的长叹，一截腰明晃晃的露出来。  
“要做的话把门拉上。”下巴一抬，陈龙像高贵的王给忠诚的臣子下令。  
随着卷帘门哗啦一声被拉下，室内陷入黑暗，只有电脑屏幕还散发着暗淡的荧光。  
唇齿相接，黏糊糊的水声在昏暗的室内显得尤其响亮，卷帘门将夏日午后的热浪阻挡在店外，拖沓而悠长的蝉鸣仍不死心的透过缝隙钻入室内，企图盖过这古怪的声响，也不过是成了无关紧要的背景音。  
陈龙被压在柜台上，后腰顶着柜子的边缘，实在算不上舒服。高振宁却没有放弃压制的意思，攻略着陈龙口腔里的每一寸空间。舌尖撩拨着上颚敏感的皮肉，再顺着牙床辗转到舌根，两人唇齿间愈发泥泞，越陷越深。  
从门缝底下透过来的光一直打到了墙上，光束里有星星点点的尘埃漂浮，吻过陈龙的粉嫩的脚尖，青白的脚腕，盘着高振宁的牛仔裤一路向上，隐没到黑暗里。  
扣紧了怀里的人，意犹未尽地舔着对方的嘴角，鼻尖蹭着下颌线往上，停在鬓角。“龙哥今天洗头了？这洗发水闻着怪香的。”陈龙不太清楚今天高振宁想玩什么套路，没有回答，只偏了头，也用鼻尖蹭了蹭那毛茸茸的脑袋，两人像交颈的天鹅，在黑暗里舒展双翼。高振宁低低笑了一声，刚才一直捏着陈龙后颈肉的手松开了，配合着鼻尖的动作，把陈龙的眼镜顶了下来。  
“龙哥，看着我。”  
我看你吗哦。视线里一片迷蒙，高振宁快和背景融为一体了都。  
“帅吗？”  
“宁王你能不能不那么自恋。”  
“龙哥你撒谎，”高振宁吻着陈龙的眼角，用只有俩人才能听到的声音说，“你的眼睛在说你爱我。”  
枝上的蝉又开始了，一声声地钻进陈龙的耳朵里，和心跳声一起击打着鼓膜，陈龙脑海里循环播放着：爱你吗爱你吗爱你吗爱你吗爱你吗。  
“搞快点啊宁王。”  
腰上那只手没怎么动过，手指只沿着后腰肌肤上那道被柜子压出来的凹痕，从左到右，再从右到左。  
这节奏谁受的住啊。  
见压在身上的人还是没反应，陈龙不耐烦地攀住对方的脖颈，光裸的小腿蹭着布料粗糙的牛仔裤，胸膛也贴在一起。“搞...哈...搞快点噻。”上扬的尾调软软的，撩拨着不知道谁的心弦。  
“呵。”胸腔的震动透过皮肉熨帖在陈龙的胸口，常年不见光的冷色肌肤里透出淡淡的粉红，灼热的感觉充斥着左右心室。“我还不够精神吗龙哥？”问完还用胯下顶了顶陈龙。陈龙穿着宽松的大裤衩，被高振宁这么一弄，精神小伙的形状更明显了。懒得再和高振宁互飙骚话，陈龙觉得直接上手来得实在一些。拉链是早就被拉开了，高振宁同样精神的小伙伴不甘被黑色布料束缚住，一直顶着陈龙的腿根请求互动，陈龙索性把高振宁的裤头往下扒拉一段，精神的小高同志很给面子的立正致敬，含着粘液的柱头抵着陈龙的肚脐磨蹭。  
高振宁手上也没闲着，顺着腰线探进了大裤衩包裹着的战争阴影里，忍不住感叹怎样的水土才能养出这牛奶布丁一样的龙哥。腰上的抽绳一拉大裤衩就掉到了脚腕处，再探回两腿之间，隔着濡湿的布料揉搓小陈同志，陈龙抖了一下，湿热的气息烙在高振宁的颈窝里。  
三两下蹬掉碍事的裤子，高振宁一把把陈龙抄起来，活脱脱一山大王强抢民女的架势，把陈龙扛在肩上，熟门熟路的就往里屋奔。  
把陈龙放倒在床上时人也跟着压上去，底下的人反射性地抬脚要踹，两条腿却被高振宁一把捞住。把手压在陈龙脸侧，高振宁盯着被牢牢困在自己控制范围里的陈龙，勾起嘴角。“你逃不了的，陈龙。”  
陈龙也笑了，殷红的嘴唇向上翘着，浓密的眼睫拦住了更多情绪，一双腿自觉盘上了高振宁的腰。 窗外的蝉还在叫。好吵，陈龙心想，高振宁也好，自己的心跳也好，都和窗外的蝉一样吵。 不再放任自己陷入无端的纠结，盘在高振宁背后的脚锁得更紧了些，嫩白的小腿与精瘦的腰贴合得更紧密。  
这谁顶得住啊。宁王相位猛冲就vans了嗷。蝉鸣就是我黑娃冲锋的号角，谁拦着都没用。两只手交叉抓着短袖的下摆，小臂流畅的线条交叠，猛地往上一掀，陈龙看不到高振宁背后蝴蝶骨的形状，却能在脑海里勾勒出他背部阴影的模样，结实的皮肉紧紧贴附在宽大的骨架上，起伏的线条下是陈龙一直渴望的生命力或诸如此类的东西，又或是欲望的源泉。  
不知道陈龙是过于沉溺在自己的世界里，还是单纯因为眼镜被拿掉，琥珀色的眼珠里泛起层层水汽，光点也模糊不清。高振宁不满他的分神，钻进他衣服里的手贴着肋骨攀上胸口，另一只手推开上衣，拇指按住了右边的那肉粉色的小点，不紧不慢地揉搓着。  
“别盘了，帮老子弄弄。”陈龙不太喜欢这漫长的前奏，开口催促，提胯贴上精神的小高，扭动着自己的腰，把前端分泌出的粘液蹭上去。  
“龙哥这回腰不酸了？”高振宁双手掐着陈龙的腰，不让他乱点火。陈龙腰上也没几两肉，又敏感得要命，根本禁不住高振宁的没轻没重的揉捏，一声叹息泄出来。“别急啊龙哥，天色还早呢。”高振宁俯身一口叼住陈龙的锁骨，留下个细小的牙印后又啃上了凸起的喉结。要命的地方被人舔舐，呻吟都被压在嗓子里，陈龙只能仰着头急促的喘着气。  
“龙哥自己把衣服脱了吧。”高振宁放过陈龙的脖子，左手抄着陈龙的膝盖窝，把陈龙白嫩的大腿肉提到嘴边，张嘴又啃出俩半弧形的印子。  
“高振宁你属狗的吗？”陈龙怒了。  
“你喜欢被狗操？”高振宁反问。  
“你们狗不都喜欢吃红肠？”陈龙不甘示弱，还故意晃晃自己的小兄弟。  
“爷偏不。”猛地把陈龙拉到自己胯下，阴茎抵着陈龙下面的小嘴，感受那随着对方呼吸而张合的律动，“红肠哪儿有你好吃。”  
探身从床头柜里拿出小雨衣，高振宁两指夹着包装，锐利的边缘划过陈龙的侧脸，停在陈龙嘴边。“既然龙哥不想脱衣服，那帮我也穿一个吧。”陈龙叼着小雨衣，咬开开包装，撑起身，鼻尖抵住高振宁的，炽热的呼吸交缠，情欲化成红血丝盘在陈龙眼底。  
拇指按住顶端，右手顺着柱身把小雨衣往下撸，手心感受着小高狰狞的青筋，来回撸了几下才把小雨衣穿好，陈龙还坏心眼地圈住根部，明晃晃地挑衅着。高振宁捧起陈龙的脸，拇指沿着嘴角探进温暖的内腔。川渝养出的人外表白白嫩嫩软乎乎的，像是牛奶布丁，但真的咬下去的时候，内里的花椒和生椒又带来痛感，灼烧着口舌，还缠着烟味带来的丝丝绕绕的苦，不吃辣的东北小黑高振宁有些招架不住。到底是铁血硬汉，顶不住也得硬顶。  
食指和中指在柔软的口腔里搅了一圈，灵活的小舌追逐着指尖，绕着突出的指节打转，辅以不时地吸吮，像极了久经风月的老手，但饱满的苹果肌上那红晕又是如此纯情。  
“龙哥，来声好听的。”双指还在别人嘴里作恶，高振宁却不打算当人。  
“呜，呜呜。”小舌被拿捏，陈龙自然只能发出意味不明的音节。  
高振宁玩了一阵，阴茎还是只虚虚抵在穴口，陈龙浑身发软，早就握不住高振宁的阴茎，手只能虚虚圈着，手指还要挣扎着去触碰敏感的会阴，试图找到身上人的开关，结束这磨人的前奏。但论起带节奏，谁又比得过高振宁呢，恍惚中自己真的变成了月白骨瓷碟上的那颤巍巍的牛奶布丁，随着对方手指的跃动而泛起波纹。  
被进入的一刻，蝉鸣又在耳边炸开。  
“陈龙，别吸那么紧。”  
“陈龙，好吃吗？”  
“陈龙，给生个娃吧。”  
“陈龙。”  
“陈龙。”  
“陈龙。”  
每一次深深顶入的时候，高振宁都顺势俯在陈龙耳边，一声声喊着对方的名字。 这人怎么这么吵啊，做个爱都这么多话。  
高振宁自己脑内也没有多安静。外表内敛羞涩的小花内里早已绵软湿透，进入的时候可以感受到四面八方的压迫，却又不会阻碍前进，舒爽的感觉直冲天灵盖，加上每次顶入的时候陈龙憋着的呻吟都会不小心逸出，仿佛这是一场声控游戏，高振宁玩的有点上头。  
内里被搅拌得一塌糊涂，大男子主义根植在东北男人的骨子里，再多的温柔都是假象，他要的是完完全全的征服，从里到外只为他一人敞开，只对他一人言听计从。  
两手抄着陈龙的膝弯处，几乎把人压个对折。陈龙秀气的阴茎挺立在白色的T恤下摆外，粉红色的柱头一股股地吐出粘液，显示着主人此刻的真实状态，高振宁每一次突进都让顶端的粘液都蹭到了衣服上，敏感的头部抵着柔软的布料摩擦，根部的青筋突突的跳动着。  
“龙哥，看。”  
即使摘了眼镜，如此近距离的欣赏小穴吞吐的景象还是过分刺激。双丸随着动作晃动着，有点像小时候玩的弹力球。陈龙走神笑出了声，后穴猛然箍紧，高振宁的眼神瞬间危险许多。“陈龙，”这一声比起亲昵更多了咬牙切齿的意味在里面。突然往前一顶，尽根没入，重重顶上要命的那一点，“认真点。”  
不必再思考什么，任由瞳孔放大，任由红晕攀上耳尖没入领口，任由浊液尽数喷洒到胸口的布料，甚至溅上粉红的面颊。 高潮的感觉总是不会让人腻味的。总要有什么东西去填充心室的缝隙，就像用心头血去滋养枯干的玫瑰一般，明知只是片刻的欢愉，却还是为那一秒钟的上头着了魔地奉上一切。  
“龙哥还是差点意思啊，”高振宁享用着陈龙无意识地吞吐，掐着陈龙的腰把人死死钉在胯下，绕着圈折磨着刚刚才高潮的小洞，恶趣味地绕过敏感点，就像玩弄着掌心的猎物，“我可还远着呢。”  
陈龙的身子软得不像话，仅剩尚有余力的十指揪着身下的床单，随着高振宁的节奏被动地摇晃着腰肢，紊乱的喘息着。生理性的眼泪淌了一脸，睫毛是湿的，刘海是湿的，后背是湿的，腿根也是湿的，高温蒸出的汗附在皮肤上黏糊糊的，陈龙从里到外整个人都湿透了。 没人清楚这人身体里到底有多少水分，这也更能勾起高振宁榨干他的欲望。 把陈龙的一条腿扛到肩上，又从侧面进入那让人抓狂的温柔乡，高振宁掌握着这场情事的节奏，把陈龙拖进他精心布置好的陷阱。  
侧过头亲吻陈龙的小腿，高振宁心满意足，曾经任人采撷的鲜艳果实，现在只属于他。

“没东西了。”陈龙嗓音沙哑，“别弄了。” 床单上的水痕洇开一大片，都是从陈龙后穴里喷出来的东西，干涸的精液在衣服上左一块右一块，没人记得射了几次。  
高振宁没有一下停顿，反而变着法地折磨柔嫩发肿的内里。另一只压着陈龙左腿的手滑到陈龙腿间，软趴趴的阴茎在高振宁的挑逗下又颤巍巍地抖擞精神半挺起来。 “别啊龙哥，这不是还精神着呢。”陈龙挣扎着扭动，想要逃开高振宁的钳制。自然是扭不开，这几年高振宁得空便往健身房里跑，先天优势加上几年的积累，早就不是当年每次流感都中招的脆皮喇叭了。陈龙这几年早早过起了养老生活，本来就挂着虚弱现在对上高振宁更没有胜算。  
高振宁不肯放过陈龙的前列腺，变换着角度顶弄，处于贤者时间的陈龙感觉脑壳有点发涨，奇怪的感觉顺着尾椎一路向上，过电一般的快感在脑内炸开。  
“透，爷要上厕所。”陈龙虚推了高振宁一把，但对高振宁来说就像被轻轻挠了一爪子，毫无效果。  
“龙哥现在这样，怕是走不到吧。”高振宁退了出来，“我帮你好不好。”也没给人拒绝的机会，一把打横抱起，往卫生间走去。  
早该知道这畜生没安好心。  
陈龙被按倒镜子前的时候，感觉不太好。  
太色情了。  
整个人被压到了镜子上，胸前的两点贴着冰凉的无机玻璃，前头也抵着冷冰冰的镜面，高振宁的手在后穴搅弄，含在里面的液体顺着腿根一股脑地流出来，一条条亮晶晶的痕迹在大腿上蜿蜒。潮红的脸贴着镜面，呼出的潮气在镜子上晕开一片迷蒙的雾。膝盖旁边是高振宁刚刚才摘下的小雨衣，打了结随手扔在了洗漱台上。  
“别弄了宁王，求你了。”被逼出的呻吟已经带上了崩溃的哭腔。  
高振宁舔干净陈龙脸上的眼泪，轻声哄着，“不弄了。”半软的阴茎不再横冲直撞，只有一下没一下地顶着。饶是这样也够陈龙喝一壶了。 陈龙根本不信高振宁说的鬼话，大有要哭晕过去的架势。 高振宁没办法，慢慢退了出来。  
把人转回来，大手轻轻拍着对方的脊背，给哭岔气的小猫顺毛。  
“别哭，我真不弄了。”  
陈龙红肿着眼，带点鼻音命令，“出去。”  
高振宁乐了，“我出去了，龙哥你站都站不住。”  
“你出去。”声音有气无力，没有一点威胁。  
“我还精神着呢龙哥。”灼热的小兄弟戳在陈龙腿根，昭示着它旺盛的生命力。  
这才多久啊，这人是畜生吗。陈龙腹诽。反抗是没有用的，打又打不过，只能被人随便摆弄这样子。  
高振宁一把把人搂怀里，抱到马桶上，左手帮陈龙压着枪，右手伸进他嘴里搅着。  
整个人被高振宁锁在怀里，满嘴都是咸腥的味道，后背贴着对方宽阔而燥热的胸膛，强劲的心跳透过薄薄的皮肉和自己的频率奇迹般重合，有什么东西呼之欲出。好吵。 “你不出去我出不来。”  
“龙哥这嘴能不能说点实在的。还是你想我给你操尿出来？”高振宁又开始了。 没有直接捅入高温的甬道，执着地折磨着腿根的那块嫩肉，两指带着陈龙的唾液按上会阴，再攀上阴囊揉弄着双丸。  
有点爽，爽得头皮发麻。  
陈龙仰头压着对方肩膀，扶着水箱的手开始打抖。  
小孔被疯狂碾压，配合上在会阴快速揉压的手指，陈龙脑内的弦瞬间崩断，尖锐的嗡鸣盖过了隐隐约约的蝉鸣，只剩下狭小的空间里哗啦啦的水声在回响。  
双腿猛地夹紧，高振宁也交待在了陈龙的双腿间。红肿的腿肉上附着乳白色的粘稠，有点凉，恍惚中又觉得淌过的地方分外灼热，哪怕冲洗后也会留下丑陋的伤疤。  
被高振宁抱到花洒下，打开水阀的那一刻，陈龙开始有气无力地嘴臭，“你这人搞毛啊，不玩脏套路不舒服？”  
温热的水流中，高振宁吻着陈龙的耳尖，“因为我知道你喜欢。”  
把陈龙的刘海一股脑掀起来，抬着他的下巴，在光洁的额头上轻轻地印个吻。  
“龙哥，我可稀罕你。”  
只是一时兴起的话罢了，陈龙比谁都清楚。 但就这一次，在这个夏天过去前，他就骗自己这一次。  
嫣红的嘴唇再次勾起诱人的弧度，月白的牙忽隐忽现，如果不是他眼眶发红，高振宁基本就被陈龙糊弄过去了。  
高振宁不知道陈龙在哭什么，只当刚刚的打击有点大，吻着陈龙的发旋儿，默默把怀里的人抱得更紧。 如果能从蝉鸣聒噪的夏天里过滤出真心，像榫卯终于严丝合缝，两颗炽热的心灵终于隔着皮肉相贴，那么老树根旁的蝉蜕便可填进散文的结尾，盛放多余的遗憾。


End file.
